


What does it mean to be an X-Man?

by IperOuranos



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: Eva ha parecchi problemi ad adattarsi alla sua nuova vita. Ma non è di certo la sola.





	What does it mean to be an X-Man?

L'impatto col terreno le strappò un lamento frustrato, e il freddo della neve sotto di lei la fece rabbrividire. Di nuovo.

«Va bene, basta così per oggi.» Esordì una voce ferma e sicura dietro di lei. «Tempus, voglio che tu passi questa settimana ad allenarti con i tuoi compagni. Usa questo tempo per cercare di migliorare le tue abilità. Tra sette giorni, riproverai a combattere contro Magik. Se riuscirai a resistere più di oggi e a colpirla in volto almeno una volta staremo già facendo un passo avanti.»

Eva si rialzò in piedi, stringendo i denti. Sentiva ancora il sottile strato di neve sulla schiena che le bagnava i vestiti, e il freddo non faceva che farla sentire ancora più nervosa. Era la seconda volta che provava a sfidare Magik, in quei giorni. La prima volta era finita in un niente di fatto a causa del suo... Utilizzo non voluto dei poteri. Davvero, non era sua intenzione spedire la ragazza in un altro tempo e poi farla tornare indietro qualche secondo dopo. Certo, era stato abbastanza divertente, in fondo, ma...

«Eva! Dai torna dentro con noi. Ti prenderai un accidente a stare al freddo!»

La voce di Fabio la fece girare, in tempo per vedere il ragazzo che la chiamava da poco lontano. 

«Arrivo! E poi, se anche mi ammalo c'è sempre Triage che mi può curare, no?»

Rispose, contenta che la sua voce non tradisse il nervosismo che ancora le faceva prudere le mani. Fabio rise divertito alla sua battuta, mentre Christopher non sembrò particolarmente contento. Sbucò da sopra la spalla del collega mutante, per lanciare un'occhiata storta alla ragazza.

«Non sono un'ambulanza a chiamata, sai? Ho dei sentimenti anche io!»

La sua lamentela fece sorridere Eva, che si limitò a scuotere appena la testa e rientrare insieme agli altri. Sarebbe stata una settimana d'inferno, ma almeno non era da sola.

\----

«Eva? Da quante ore sei lì dentro? Non penso che ti faccia bene...»

Warren la osservava con aria preoccupata un pochino perplessa, mentre la ragazza si destreggiava tra i livelli di combattimento corpo a corpo base della Stanza del Pericolo. Non aveva assolutamente idea di chi fossero le creature che il programma creava appositamente per venire prese a calci (qualche giorno prima avrebbe detto che erano sicuramente alieni, ma dopo la loro piccola gita al Limbo aveva scoperto che lo spazio non era il posto più esotico a cui si potesse pensare), ma di certo erano abbastanza irritanti da permetterle di scaricare la tensione senza sentirsi in colpa. Solo dopo aver finito il livello decise di voltarsi e rispondere all'altro.

«Hanno detto che dobbiamo allenarci, no? È quello che sto facendo. Pensavo tu fossi quello che ne capiva di più di queste cose.»

Warren sbuffò appena, scuotendo la testa mentre si avvicinava a passo cauto.

«Te l'ho detto, sono stato nella squadra solo per tre settimane. Non ho idea di come funzioni tutto questo... Casino. Quello che so però è che oggi hai passato almeno 5 ore qua dentro e i grandi capi sono preoccupati tu possa esagerare.»

Preoccupati. Se lo fossero stati veramente, sarebbero intervenuti loro invece di mandare un cane da riporto, no?  
Eva strinse i denti, pentendosi subito per aver pensato a Warren in quel modo. Il nervosismo la stava rendendo sempre più scontrosa, e sicuramente di poca compagnia. Ma come poteva non essere nervosa? Due giorni dopo il suo arrivo alla scuola erano finiti in una specie di piano infernale ed erano scappati al pelo da niente meno che Dormammu. Neanche una settimana di pace, e un robot gigante aveva cercato di uccidere loro e tutti gli umani che li sostenevano. Come faceva a rimanere tranquilla? Come poteva anche solo pensare che esistesse qualcosa come "troppe ore di allenamento"?  
Avrebbe davvero voluto parlarne con qualcuno, ma gli altri avevano già abbastanza problemi da soli. Non era l'unica che aveva perso tutta la sua vita ed era stata catapultata in qualcosa che era decisamente più grande di lei.

«Va bene, Warren. Va bene. Sto uscendo, okay?»

Il biondo sembrò sollevato, e le regalò un sorriso sincero. 

«Mi fa piacere che tu mi abbia ascoltato.»

\----

La tazza di té caldo che aveva preparato non serviva minimamente a scaldarla, ma Eva non se la sentiva ancora di rientrare. Si era portata dietro delle coperte termiche per non rischiare di diventare un ghiacciolo senza neanche accorgersene a causa del freddo, ma l'umidità sembrava scivolare sotto gli strati di materiale per affondare i suoi artigli direttamente nella sua pelle, lasciandole addosso una sensazione di spiacevole disagio che le impediva di pensare chiaramente.  
Eppure, seduta appena fuori dall'ingresso principale della scuola, avvolta da nient'altro che le coperte e la lieve luce notturna, Eva si sentiva bene. Meglio, almeno. Era piena notte e tutti dormivano, e lei non voleva rientrare in camera propria. Non ancora. Non dopo gli incubi che (di nuovo) l'avevano svegliata in piena notte. Creature di ogni genere abitavano i suoi sogni, mostri giganti, uomini malvagi, amici impazziti, esseri umani pieni di odio e di paura. Era troppo per lei. Troppo violento, troppo spaventoso, troppo difficile. Come poteva essere lì? Perché il mondo aveva scelto proprio lei? 

Un fruscio a dietro di lei la spaventò abbastanza da farle lasciare un piccolo verso sorpreso, rischiando quasi di rovesciare il contenuto bollente della tazza sulle proprie ginocchia. La donna non disse nulla, si limitò a lanciarle un piccolissimo sorriso divertito prima di sedersi agilmente di fianco a lei. Sembrava non le importasse quanto fosse bassa la temperatura. Eva si chiese se le importava davvero così tanto fare la figura della donna vissuta.

«Sei nervosa. Da giorni. Ti osservo. Sei insicura, e sei spaventata. Non sono una telepate come Emma o le ragazze, ma lo capisco.»

Non era una domanda, così Eva rimase in silenzio, aspettando un seguito. Che sembrò non arrivare.

«Professoressa Rasputin, non credo di aver bisogno di uno psicologo. Ovviamente sono spaventata. Ovviamente sono nervosa. Tutto lo siamo. Fino a neanche due settimane fa eravamo persone normali che conducevano una vita normale, ora siamo ricercati dagli Avengers, abbiamo quasi rischiato di farci ammazzare da demoni e robot giganti, non possiamo neanche fidarci di noi stessi perché in qualsiasi momento rischiamo di fare inavvertitamente male a qualcuno senza neanche rendercene conto. Come pensa che debba sentirmi? Come pensa che tutti noi dovremmo sentirci? Non potete pensare che inizieremo semplicemente ad allenarci come se l'idea che imparare a combattere sia necessario per la nostra sopravvivenza non ci tocchi neanche un po'.»

Eva si riteneva una persona intelligente, di solito. Era abbastanza sicura che con il giusto addestramento sarebbe diventata una buona stratega. Era sempre stata brava a capire le persone o a comprendere le loro azioni.  
Quello che non si aspettava, che non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare neanche nei suoi sogni più remoti, era Illyana Rasputin che si sporgeva verso di lei e l'abbracciava, rigida ma sicura, carezzandole delicatamente la schiena.  
In qualsiasi altro momento si sarebbe chiesta se la sua insegnante non avesse bevuto qualcosa di troppo, o se la storia del Limbo non l'avesse ufficialmente fatta uscire di testa. Ora, nel buio e nel freddo, mentre sentiva la paura e l'insicurezza paralizzarle le gambe, decise che tutto ciò che avrebbe fatto era poggiare la tazza di fianco a sé e ricambiare delicatamente l'abbraccio, deglutendo rumorosamente nel tentativo di trattenere le lacrime.

«Siamo tutti spaventati. Siamo tutti fuori controllo. Siamo tutti deboli. Se senti di non farcela da sola, allora volta la testa e guarda le persone che ti stanno intorno. Non sono una fan dei discorsi pieni di grandi parole di Scott, ma su una cosa ha ragione: siamo una famiglia. Ci occupiamo l'uno dell'altro.»

Eva annuì lentamente, il mento appoggiato contro la spalla di Magik. Prese un lungo sospiro, e cercò la forza di riprendersi da quel momento di debolezza. Da buona studentessa decise di mettere in pratica l'ultima lezione che aveva ascoltato, e cercò non in se stessa, ma nel calore dell'abbraccio di qualcuno che capiva perfettamente ciò che stava affrontando. Alzò lentamente la testa e lasciò cadere le braccia, per poi guardare la professoressa di fronte a lei.

«Quindi... Domani dobbiamo affrontarci, vero?»

Illyana sorrise appena, e si alzò in piedi prima di offrire una mano alla ragazza.

«Perché non ci alleniamo ancora un po'? Magari riuscirai davvero a toccarmi prima di finire a terra.»

\----

Scott incrociò le braccia, osservando con aria pensosa la ragazza, che Magik aveva riportato nella sua camera alle prime ore della mattina.

«E vi siete allenate tutta la notte? Al freddo Illyana---»

«Lo so, lo so, era imprudente» lo interruppe lei « ma le serviva a scaricare un po' di tensione. Sta meglio, ora.»

Il leader della squadra sembrò approvare solo in parte la spiegazione. Non poteva di certo lasciare che i suoi nuovi studenti continuassero ad allenarsi fino allo sfinimento in mezzo alla neve in piena notte. Addestrarli ad essere guerrieri andava bene, ma c'era un limite a tutto.

«Non voglio più veder succedere altre cose simili. Niente gente che quasi sviene per la fatica, niente allenamenti in condizioni stupide. E se avete dei problemi o dei dubbi, non trascinateveli dietro per un'intera settimana. Venite da noi e ne parleremo.»

Disse con tono secco e preoccupato allo stesso tempo. I ragazzi (che ovviamente erano accorsi subito quando avevano annusato la possibilità che fosse successo qualcosa di strano) annuirono intimoriti, e Cristopher si fece appena avanti, alzando la mano.

«Potrei aiutarla io, farla riprendere in fretta.»

Summers scosse la testa, mentre si spostava in modo da far uscire tutti e chiudere la porta della stanza di Tempus. 

«No. Ha bisogno prima di tutto di riposo mentale. Lasciamola riposare. A proposito... Illyana, dimmi, quindi alla fine è riuscita a colpirti almeno una volta?»

Illyana non trattenne un piccolo sorriso divertito a quella domanda, e lasciò uno sbuffo leggero.

«Ovviamente no.»

Scott sospirò appena, ma annuì un paio di volte con la testa.

«Beh, non dobbiamo aspettarci troppo subito in fondo. E poi, da quello che mi hai raccontato, siamo riusciti comunque a farle capire che questa può essere la sua casa, e noi la sua famiglia. In casa X-Men io questo lo definirei un ottimo traguardo, per soli sette giorni. »


End file.
